Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus, labeled The Wannabe Nerd, was a member of the Massive Failures. She returned in Season 2 as a member of Team Mario is a Big Fat. Info Miley Cyrus is a very loving girl. She is often seen as disturbing and pathetic by others, and they tend to not give her second thought. She tries her best to be supportive, especially for Napoleon, who returns affection back. Despite this, she can sometimes be stubborn and seem somewhat off, and can be extreme on some occasions. She was known for being a try-hard nerd, constantly trying to make geek-culture references that she almost always got wrong. She began to tone this down after a while, until Napoleon Dynamite was switched to her team, where she'd fallen in love with him and attempt to impress him in hopes of bettering herself as a nerd. History Season 1 Miley Cyrus is introduced in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where she is put onto the Massive Failures due to losing her battle against Joan of Arc. She quickly makes her role as the wannabe nerd known as she makes a couple notable bad references along the journey through the river. In Wright Wing Brothers, she makes Mario-based reference that she gets wrong, and when Luigi calls her out for it, she gets distracted and drops her barrel, which fails to hit her target, Al Capone. She then later tries to make a reference connecting Joan of Arc to Noah of the Arc, but is called out on it by her. In The Dynamic Do-Over, Miley Cyrus attempts to make multiple Batman references during the trip to Gotham City, each of which fail. She has very little of a role in Apoca-Rick, quick to being shot out by the robots. Her role is small once again in You Might Pass, making a failed reference that mixes together Twilight and Harry Potter, a reference to World of Warcraft, and another in mistaking Goku for Ryu of Street Fighter. She gets a bigger role in Cooking With Chemicals where, while most of her team fights, she does most of the work in cooking a country-based dish with help from Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber. Due to the food on the plate, Kanye West thinks the dish had racist intentions, but he is quickly cut off. She is seen hiding in I'm Feeling Lucky, where she hides with Adam and manages to get a reference correct with the help of a note card before Mr. T comes in to warn them and they all get shot out by a mysterious stranger, being Chuck Norris. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, she finds a list of people affected by the chemicals and shows it to her team, pointing out the different people that were affected by it. Later, she helps the team in painting their household, despite their team ultimately losing. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, she attempts to get her team to twerk for their play, but the suggestion fails to go through, with only Neil deGrasse Tyson approving of it. Later, she attempts to warn Lady Gaga of her dress being too long, but her warning goes ignored as well. She receives a much larger role in Pretty the Fool, where she is the one chosen to be dressed up to be judged. He team is reluctant to touch her, but when Adam leaves Neil deGrasse Tyson in charge, he pulls through and dolls up Miley Cyrus enough to win a pass from the judges, but it's all for naught when Mr. T steps out and quits the show. At the end of the episode, she shows immediate excitement to Napoleon Dynamite being moved to her team. At the start of High Heroes in a Half Shell, she is the only one to be truly accepting of Napoleon Dynamite, stealing cake from EpicLLOYD for the team, but more so for Dynamite. And although she doesn't fight later on, she's seen cheering on Napoleon Dynamite when he has to. Her largest role finally comes in Avengers when she and her team must stay standing on the top of a building that Superman is destroying. Throughout the episode, she constantly attempts to figure out the name of Superman, mistaking him for heroes like Iron Man, Batman, Spider-Man, and Mr. Fantastic. At the same time, she and Napoleon Dynamite start to flirt with one. She also makes it third in the challenge, surviving long enough until she ultimately falls of and is attempted to be rescued by Napoleon Dynamite before Superman catches her in his stead. Ultimately, as a way to get revenge at Napoleon Dynamite, Justin Bieber rigs the votes so that Miley Cyrus is the one voted out. As they say good bye, Napoleon Dynamite and Miley Cyrus prepare to share a kiss before Macho Man kicks the barrel out to sea. While never appearing, she is mentioned a large number of times, mostly by Napoleon Dynamite as the main reason he's still going strong in the show or by Justin Bieber and others as means of mocking him. Eventually, she appears at the very end of Who Will Go Fuhrer?, where Eve pulled her barrel from the water. She immediately asked about Napoleon when she was pulled out. She finally returns with the rest of the contestants in History Repeats Itself. She is near immediately chosen by Napoleon Dynamite to help him in the challenge, along with Edgar Allan Poe. She is quickly captured by Nazi guards, however, and is locked up in the old house in Bieber's bedroom with Mr. T and William Wallace. She manages to convince William Wallace to lead them out, before she busts a hole through a wall using a wrecking ball she had in her room. She then accidentally prevents Napoleon Dynamite from taking down Adolf Hitler at one point, but then gives him Vader's helmet which helps lead to Hitler's defeat and has Mr. T and Leonidas help release the Megalodon into the ocean where it then eats Hitler while he's in his barrel. In the end, Miley Cyrus and Napoleon Dynamite finally share a kiss together. Season 2 Miley Cyrus returns in Another Pilot, Eh?, where she is forced to wheel Justin Bieber due to him being strapped to a dolly. Despite this, they don't get along at all, constantly bickering. She then uses this to her advantage by using him as an excuse to be the last one to cross the mountains, but her plan fails as it wasn't an elimination challenge. At the beginning of The Boulder and the Beautifuler, she is revealed at the beginning to have to give Justin Bieber a sponge bath due to his situation, remarking that "it's horrifying". She bickers with him at one point during the challenge, deciding to let go of his dolly, which causes him to be out in the challenge. Right after, she's struck by a boulder, which knocks her out as well. At the beginning of Ghosts With The Most, she tries feeding Justin, but he only seeks to make it difficult for her, causing him to get food in his eye. Raphael then asks if they're related, which they deny. He then asks if they're a lesbian couple, which Miley responds to by smacking him with a tray. Afterwards, she doesn't make much of an appearance throughout the challenge, but rams William Wallace with Justin Bieber's dolly when he calls him a "lass". Wallace then proceeds to assault Bieber, to which Miley allows and ignores his pleas for help. She's also one of the former contestants that Hitler's ghost recognizes and insults. Trivia *Miley Cyrus is the last person to be voted out on a team, as the merge starts in the episode after, where they are eliminated instead. **However, Lady Gaga is the last person fully voted out by her team, as Miley only left because Justin Bieber rigged the votes. *Joan of Arc/Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga/Sarah Palin are the only ERB match ups to be voted out on both sides before the merge. *She is one of the 4 people to make it further than their ERB opponent, along with Eve, Cleopatra, Al Capone, and Lady Gaga. **This is unless you count Master Chief and Darth Vader, although they technically did not compete. *She is the first person confirmed to go home due to a vote rigging, and the second person whose elimination was partially affected by Bieber. The first person is William Wallace, who Bieber and Leonidas voted off despite not being on his team. Category:Pre-merge Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Contestant Category:Season 1